crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayla and the Mad Scientist
Ayla and the Mad Scientist is the ninth main sequence story concerning Phase. It is preceded by Ayla and the Birthday Brawl. Chapter 1 - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu Chapter 1 was released on January 15, 2012. It is set on March 5, 2007 with flashbacks to the preceding several weeks. The primary focus is the various reactions to Bladedancer and Team Kimba parting ways, and the perception that this was engineered by Phase with no consideration for Bladedancer's feelings. Sunday, February 18, 2007 Team Kimba plans for how to spin Chou leaving the team to form her own team. Chou apparently has the scene all planned out. They decide, over Ayla’s objections, to call it Project Exclusion. They move Chou to her new room that night. Monday, February 19, 2007 Team Kimba puts the plan into action. Phase has a discussion with the Bad Seeds about the rumors. Then the Golden Kids. Vamp Arrives. Phase has a meeting with Hazmat, and Aquerna joins them because she is bringing Hazmat his dinner. Tuesday, February 20, 2007 Majestic and Imperious try go get into it with Phase, but they have to deal with the Counterpoint mess. Then Thunderdrake and the Dragons. Then Gloriana and Pendragon. Then Aries tells Phase that Don Sebastiano wants to go rummaging around in his mind. Phase makes plans with Fey. The mindblock spell causes Phase a massive headache, but it works. Then Slab and Jimmy T tell Phase he’s not welcome in Hawthorne any more. Thursday, March 1 Phase and Vanessa go to Miami on break, and stay in a penthouse suite at the Hilton. Friday, March 2 Phase and Vox go to the Blue View, a mutant-friendly nightclub. There are a number of interesting things happening there. Monday, March 5, 2007 Ayla returns from his vacation. Chapter 2 - L'Etranger Chapter 2 was released on January 29, 2012. It continues Ayla and Vanessa's vacation, and then returns to March 5, 2007. Friday, March 2, 2007 - Sunday, March 4, 2007 Ayla and Vanessa's vacation continues. For once, things go more or less as planned, and Ayla doesn't get dragged into a giant superpowered battle. It's heavily implied that the two of them get frisky the night before coming home. Monday, March 5, 2007 The Poe girls pester Ayla about the Miami vacation, then we're introducted to Chou's new roommate, Crimson Comet ("But everyone can call me Ceecee when I’m not in uniform.") Ceecee joins Team Kimba for breakfast. We're introduced to the new and improved Crystal Hall, and given an overview of the seating arrangements. Duringt breakfast, Team Kimba tries unsuccessfully to get Ceecee to sign up for a martial arts class. Upon returning to Poe, Mrs. Horton informs Team Kimba that Carson needs to see them ASAP. After a headlong dash through the tunnels, they find Chou waiting for them. For once, Team Kimba isn't being called to the Headmistess' office for any wrondoing on their part; they are informed that Overclock and Make escaped custody during transfer from the Berlin MCO office to a DPA facility. Chapter 3 - L'Immoraliste Chapter 3 was released on February 12, 2012. It is still March 5, 2007. Carson and Team Kimba discuss possible ramifications of Overclock and Make's escape, with the general concensus being that they should be safe enough for now, but to keep an eye out. Team Kimba returns to Poe, where Ayla makes a call to Trin and Macintyre to give them a heads-up on Overclock and Make and ask them to put out feelers. We also learn Amelia Hartford's cyberspace handle (or one of them): D33rCr0$$. Ayla does business stuff until the rest of Team Kimba drag him off to lunch. On the way, they happen across Jobe and a bunch of the Bad Seeds, which triggers another flashback. Monday, February 28, 2007 Ayla visits Jobe's lab, and Jobe confirms that she's satisfied with the contract they've worked out. Jobe collects some samples and scans from Ayla so she can begin work. March 5, 2007 Team Kimba discusses Jobe's use of the drow serum, specifically how she used it to turn Bova into a drow. We're informed that Jobe has also given the serum to Freight Train. After a foodgasm session (another Portobello mushroom burger), Jadis waves Ayla over to the Bad Seeds table to talk with Jobe. Ayla inquires about Bova and Freight Train, and is told they're both doing well. Jobe then informs Ayla that she's had a breakthrough, and they agree to meet before breakfast on Friday so the injection can be administered. Back at Poe, Ayla surreptitiously visits Chou to remind her of the upcoming strategy meeting, but Chou says she won't be attending. They discuss Chou's investigation and Ceecee for a bit before Ayla's forced to make a hasty exit. Returning to his room, Ayla begins to prep for the meeting. Nikki and Toni drop by early, and they discuss roommates and Project Exclusion. Eventually, Samantha Everheart arrives, triggering another flashback. Sunday, February 4, 2007 The previous meeting with Sam. Hive gets really confused by Fey's anti-eavesdropping spell. After a brief overview of what happened in Boston, Phase produces photos of the items that were stolen. Fey confirms that both the scroll stolen from the museum and the Boothroyd emeralds are likely packing some serious magical power. Also noted is The Necromancer's use of a magical circle very similar or possibly identical to the one destroyed by Bladedancer, Chain Lightning, Gateway, and Geomancer during Five Elements Dancing, and the implications of that in relation to Hekate and her teacher. Finally, they discuss the campus intel networks, coming to the conclusion that Ferret is most likely funnelling information to The Don. Chapter 4 - La Plague Chapter 4 was released on March 11, 2012. It is still March 5, 2007. Back to the March 5th meeting. The usual pre-meeting heckling occurs, and Jade shows off her replica of Raising Heart. Everheart reports that there are seven people who might have contacted Darrow regarding Team Kimba's trip to Boston: Don Sebastiano, Ferret, Thuban, She-Beast, Nephandus, N’Dizi, and Paparazzi. (Note that we know it was Sebastiano who made the call after being contacted by Hekate's master.)Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight Fey reports that Circe didn't think Darrow had ever used a spell like the one he used against Fey in Boston. They conclude that Darrow is probably protecting Hekate from Fey's curse. Phase and Everheart report that no one in security is giving Don Sebastiano intel, and the Alphas' contact isn't reporting to him either, reinforcing the conclusion from the last meeting that Ferret is funnelling intel to The Don. Ayla assigns homework: Sam should share their inferences with Delarose and Carson, Ayla will discuss things with Circe, and Nikki should discuss things further with Sara. Jade has to bake cookies for the next meeting. Immediately after the meeting ends, Ayla reconvenes Team Kimba in Nikki's room for another meeting, where he drops a bomb: Nikki's major off-campus battles have had significant repercussions in nearby ecosystems. Team Kimba immediately formulates plans to prevent similar disasters from occurring in the future. After they disperse, Ayla gives Nikki some chocolate he's been saving, and they talk with Toni about Chou leaving the team. At quarter to five, Team Kimba heads down to the sims for their meeting with Gunny Bardue and Sergeant Wilson. After a brief overview of what they can expect, Wilson tells them that they'll be run through a few "Dark Phoenix" scenarios as warm-ups. On the way out, Team Kimba discusses their upcoming sim run, and Phase reveals to no one's surprise that he's about as prepared as Batman. Chapter 5 - Huis Clos Chapter 5 was released on March 25, 2012. It continues March 5, 2007, with a nightmare early March 6, 2007. Team Kimba heads to dinner, and after picking up his usual treat from the chefs, Ayla starts reminiscing about his detention after the Birthday Brawl, triggering a short flashback. January 28, 2007 Ayla arrives in the kitchens for his first day of detention, and explains to his "handler" that he knows absolutely nothing about food preparation. He then discovers that he can use his powers to peel vegetables very efficiently. March 5, 2007 After the usual food porn session, Team Kimba splits up and Ayla and Billie end up racing through the tunnels back to Poe. Back in his room, Ayla is contacted by Chou, asking to talk. He goes around the outside of the building to dodge Risk and Stoner in the hallway. He chats with Chou for a bit about their roommates and Chou's investigation, before a noise in the hallway prompts Ayla to make a hasty exit. Upon returning to his room, Ayla encounters Vamp and X-O, and he and Vamp do a little verbal sparring before he leaves to join up with the rest of Team Kimba to go to the sims. They end up rushing a bit to make sure they get there on time. The girls get changed quickly, and while they wait for Lancer they chat a bit with Sergeant Wilson about their adventures. Sim run: Generator and Shroud turn out to be the red team, with a power upgrade. Lancer and Phase take Generator out while the rest of the team fends off her building-sized golems. Debrief: Team Kimba gets chewed out for going to easy on Generator. Generator gets chewed out for going too easy on Team Kimba. Internal debrief: Team Kimba concludes they need to play harder, and ramp up more quickly. Phase describes some ways Generator could've won. March 6, 2007 2 AM. Ayla wakes up from a nightmare about Dark Generator, and goes to splash some water on his face. Jade comes up behind him and scares him through the wall. Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes Story was published on April 8, 2012. In brief, it covers March 6, 2007 through lunch. Ayla has her usual morning routine, and is a bit grumpy about not having anything special for breakfast. She muses a bit about Las Vegas’ ban on mutants, and the likelyhood that Bunny’s parents are probably mutants. Jimmy T and Slab meet him on the way to class and apologize for banning him from Hawthorn. First period is AP Physics, with Dr. Yablonski. He’s the only underclassman in there. He gets Pendragon and Mr. Mystic as lab partners. Second period is Spanish II with Señor Ramirez. He has a short run-in with a couple of class letters. Third period is Principles of Magic, with Fey as the TA. Phase gets stuck with Palantir. Tansy gets stuck taking the class. Peeper and Greasy accost them on the way to lunch. He’s incorrigible, and doesn’t need any more incorrigement. Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes Story was published on April 29, 2012. March 6, 2007 Aikido II through the beginning of the evening Sim session. Fifth period is Akaido II. He spars with Jobe, and manages to beat him. Then he goes to take the Weapons safety exam during his open sixth period. Which is a breeze that anyone with two brain cells more than a gerbil should ace. Seventh period is Pre-Calc with Mrs. Bell. Eighth period was the open accounting self-study session where he was acting as TA. After dinner they headed for the sims for the first Dark Phoenix sim at 9:00. Chapter 8 - Pantagruel Story was published on May 13, 2012. March 6, 2007: Dark Tennyo. This Dark Phoenix sim was Dark Tennyo. Gunny Bardue stopped the first run in the middle before they had a chance to finish Plan B or do Plan C. So they got a chance to do Plan D, which plunged the planet into Nuclear Winter, and Plan E, which only destroyed the entire ecosystems of the Eastern Seaboard and out into the Atlantic ocean. Then Vamp begins to machinate. Chapter 9 - Les après-dînées Story was published on May 27, 2012. It covers the early morning of March 7, 2007 then flashes back to the Golden Kids meeting on February 24, 2007. Ayla does her morning routine, and then picks up a couple of packages left for her with Mrs. Horton. One is a Cobra Linear Accelerator, the other is a GDI combat maser. They discuss the upcoming Book 7 of Harry Potter on the way to breakfast. Flashback to the 2007-02-24 Golden Kids meeting. She convinces them that she didn’t kick Chou off the team. On the way back, Ayla and Jade get ambushed by Tisiphone. Chapter 10 - Le Misanthrope Story was published on June 17, 2012. It continues the flashback to February 24, 2007, then returns to March 7, 2007, through the beginning of the evening Sim session. Tisiphone and cohort’s attack is foiled by Generator, just before Security arrives. Ayla doesn’t have to tell anyone except Security that his “weakness to chocolate” is a trap. Back on the 7th, Phase makes arrangements to have his new weapons checked into the sims. Sam called. They schedule a meeting for 7:05. At the meeting, it turns out that Don Sebastino is definitely on the suspect list for calling Darrow about their party in Boston. The sim jockeys ohh and ahh over the combat maser. The gun meeting was a film of stupid gun tricks: most of them couldn’t even qualify for a Darwin Award. The Dark Phoenix exercise turns out to be Dark Phase. Chapter 11 - Gargantua Story was published on july 08, 2012. It covers March 7, 2007. Dark Fey. Except it isn’t. It’s Dark Fey, and is it a bitch. They finally get Fey, but it's a fight that makes the earlier ones seem like a walk in the park. Chapter 12 - La Dame aux Camelias Story was published on july 22, 2012. It covers March 8, 2007, morning, and beginning of evening Sim session. - -> At Goodkind Headquarters The Goodkinds backup hoax has been discovered. As of tomorrow, it’s going to be public knowledge that Trevor Goodkind was injured in a mutant attack and is in a hospital in Switzerland and not expected to recover. - -> Back at Whateley Crimson Comet wants to know if Vamp is a real vampire so she can stake her. As if. Belphegor is feeling put upon. (Like when isn’t he?) He overhears something and creates a brilliant scheme to get even. Ayla shares the “news” with the rest of the team and Vanessa. When the get to the sims, Ayla is expecting that it’s going to be “Dark Lancer.” It turns out to be “Dark Phase.” Chapter 13 - Annales galantes Story was published on August 5, 2012. It covers the March 8, 2007 evening Sim session. Dark Phase. Phase tries to get out of the sim session - she really, really doesn’t want to do it. Wilson tries to coerce her. The sim goes on. At the end, what’s left of Team Kinba surrenders. Chapter 14 - Les Liaisons Dangereux Story was published on August 19, 2012. It covers the evening/night of March 8, 2007 and the morning of March 9, 2007. Ayla gets his initial treatment by Jobe. Team Kimba gets the after-sim analysis. It turns out that Samantha Everheart had been running the red team, using a predictive model of what Phase would do. Belphegor puts his brilliant plan to get back at Jobe into action. Vamp works on her plan to get back at Phase. The effects from Jobe’s serum start in the middle of Physics lab. Chapter 15 - La Nausée Story was published on September 2, 2012. It covers the afternoon of March 9, 2007. Ayla experiences his first painful symptoms from Jobe's formula and is unable to attend the next sim battle. Phase is having a rough time, but is refusing to go to Doyle Medical Center. She’s too out of it to go to the sim, which turns out to be Dark Lancer. Chapter 16 - Les précieuses ridicules Story was published on September 16, 2012. It covers the evening of March 9, 2007. Kimba vs. the Grunts and in the morning of March 10, 2007, Ayla awakens to angrily see the changes Jobe's formula has done upon him. Chapter 17 - L'Amour Medicin Story was published on October 7, 2012. It covers the Late morning of March 10, 2007. Ayla confronts Jobe in his lab. Testing reveals someone has sabotaged Jobe's formula. While Jobe continues to investigate, Ayla goes the medical center and panicked reactions ensue. Afterwards Ayla contacts Circé and is informed he cannot reschedule and must attend his first apprentice session unless he is on his deathbed. On the way to see Circé, Ayla (under a normal appearance glamour) and Chaka encounter Majestic and Imperious who disintegrates Ayla's outer clothes and dispel the glamour. Chapter 18 - Circé Story Phase is really pissed off, so when Peeper takes liberties, he gets fried when he sticks his hand into a disruption-light zone. Phase destroys Greasy’s equipment, and then goes to her appointment with Circe. They discuss a number of things, and then Phase files assault-and-battery charges against Peeper and other charges against Majestic. Then the summons comes to see the headmistress. Chapter 19 - Candide Story The Headmistress comes down on Peeper like a ton of bricks. She tells Greasy he is not to do anything technical for Peeper. Majestic gets a warning. Then Phase’s friends drag her out shopping. It actually goes well. Alex decides to pull her prank. Then she finds that Phase is crying, She decides to…. Chapter 20 - Le Rouge et le Noir Story Alex decides to call off the prank. She adjusts Phase’s alarm to play something that will annoy Phase instead. Date changes to March 11, 2007 Jobe is working on the sabotage to her serum. Eventually, she gets it right. Meanwhile, Jadis has something planned for Belphegor. Chapter 21 - Les Miserables Story Jobe injects Ayla with the antidote she’s just cooked up. After a lot of pain and weakness, her breasts begin shrinking. Success! Or something. Jadis has been tracking Belphegor, and she and Phase move to intercept him in the tunnels. He freaks when he sees Jadis and triggers a lot of offensive weapons. Phase has to work a bit to get them out, but they eventually manage to drag Belphegor to Jobe’s lab, where they finally get him to inject himself with a serum - but only after threatening him with Nacht. Security arrives, Headmistress Carson passes out punishments, and Belphegor gets himself into even more trouble. Chapter 22 - Les Trois Mousquetaires Story Phase barely makes it to the sim area for the rematch with the Grunts. It’s “capture the flag” and Team Kimba wins it. Belphegor muses on his detention in the kitchens. Peeper receives a present. It’s a tablet that he can actually read. Except…. It’ll quit working if he starts harassing the girls again. Decisions, decisions. Majestic gets a letter - on Sunday — informing her that she’s the recipient of a personally curated copy of shows from “Hercules.” All the ones that had Hera as the villain. Phase has to get a new ID, MID and wardrobe since she’s grown five inches, Somewhere else, Nimbus is gloating over the success of his ploy to get Belphegor and Jobe to do some of his experiments for him. His next trial should be a complete success - and David Goodkind would be the victim. Characters Part 1 * Phase * Hazmat (mentioned) * Aquerna (mentioned) * Theodore Goodkind (mentioned) * Vamp * Phelps Carruthers (Mentioned. Misspelled as "Caruthers", here.) ... Part 12 * Saul Abrams (Mentioned. Combat Laser researcher) * ? Stenberg (Mentioned. Other Combat Laser researcher) * Doomstrike (Mentioned. Destroyer of Combat Laser Research) * The Magus (Mentioned.) * Doktor Horrifikus (Mentioned.) Part 16 * Chicago Goodkinds * Maine Goodkinds * Good-Time Goodkinds ** Gabriella Goodkind ** Trevi Goodkind * Maritza Armstrong (mentioned) * Jenna Preswick-Walcutt (mentioned) * Benjamin Franklin (mentioned) * George Washington (mentioned) * Paul Revere (mentioned) * Abigail Goodkind (New Orleans) (mentioned) * Abigail Goodkind (1800s) (mentioned) * Colonel Edgar Gabriel Goodkind (mentioned) Unsorted *Mrs. Horton *Matterhorn (mentioned) *Bladedancer *Carmilla (mentioned) *Fey *Chaka *Lycanthros (mentioned) *Generator *Ironhawk (mentioned) *Tennyo *Arch-Fiend (mentioned) *Lancer *Anti-Paladin (mentioned) *The Necromancer (mentioned) *Beltane (mentioned) *Lord Paramount (mentioned) *Slab *Shroud *Nightgaunt (mentioned) *Champion (mentioned) *Banned Aids (mentioned) *Phelps Carruthers (mentioned) *Lily *X-O *Capt. Tilley (mentioned) *Molly (mentioned) *Dorjee (mentioned) *Techwolf (mentioned) *She-Beast *Dragonrider *Nacht *Techno-Devil *Nephandus *Cheese *Thrasher *Render *Silver Serpent *Deathlist (mentioned) *Gizmatic (mentioned) *Amelia Hartford (mentioned) *Charles Lodgeman *Seraphim (mentioned) *Skinwalker (mentioned) *Macrobiotic *Pearlescent *Tidewater *Traduce (mentioned) *Corrosive (mentioned) *Angel (mentioned) *Don Sebastiano *Thunderdrake (mentioned) *Electrode *Heather Goodkind (mentioned) *Winnie (mentioned) *Kamuro *Zenith (mentioned) *Sahar (mentioned) *Hatamoto *Gunkan *Oscar Bardue *Majestic *Imperious *Counterpoint (mentioned) *Judicator *Pendragon *Gloriana *Iron Star *Nex (mentioned) *Shrike *Minefield (mentioned) *Mimeo (mentioned) *Cataclysm (mentioned) *Aries *Sweetheart (mentioned) *Bunny (mentioned) *Solange *Bogus (mentioned) *Icer (mentioned) *Hamper (mentioned) *Damper (mentioned) *Peppercorn (mentioned) *Stalwart (mentioned) *Erik Mahren (mentioned) *Caitlin Bardue (mentioned) *Quyèn Nu *Jimmy T *Puppet (mentioned) *Static Girl (mentioned) *Antenna (mentioned) *Frostbite (mentioned) *Evvie *Sharisha *Vanessa *Crimson Comet *Riptide *Risk *Flux *Circe (mentioned) *Fantastico (mentioned) *N'Dizi (mentioned) *Kismet (mentioned) *Bravo (mentioned) *Hazard (mentioned) *Buster (mentioned) *Skyhawk (mentioned) *Thuban (mentioned) *Olympia (mentioned) *Pucelle (mentioned) *Jana *Greasy *Peeper *Kodiak *Pyrrhic *Loophole *Cytherea *Jericho *Diamondback *Poise *Lifeline *Scrambler (mentioned) *Bombshell (mentioned) *Accelerator (mentioned) *Jobe *Belphoebe *Amelia Hartford *Elizabeth Carson *Make (mentioned) *Overclock (mentioned) *Paige Donner (mentioned) *Jet (mentioned) *Koehnes *Bova *Freight Train (mentioned) *Phobos (mentioned) *Mega-Death (mentioned) *Ergonomic (mentioned) *Fubar (mentioned) *Plasmoid (mentioned) *Musk (mentioned) *Screech (mentioned) *Fractious (mentioned) *Samantha Everheart *Compulsion (mentioned) *Obsession (mentioned) *Hekate (mentioned) *Nimbus (mentioned) *The Bastard (mentioned) *Nephandus (mentioned) *Knick-Knack (mentioned) *Techno-Devil (mentioned) *Technocrat (mentioned) *Hexette (mentioned) *Gypsy (mentioned) *Skinwalker (mentioned) *Deicide (mentioned) *Dr. Pygmalion (mentioned) *Cataclysm (mentioned) *Delta Spike (mentioned) *Chief Delarose *Mimeo (mentioned) *Ferret (mentioned) *Paparazzi (mentioned) *The Magus (mentioned) *Merry (mentioned) *''BKCRMWDJVG'' (mentioned) *Sergeant Buxton (mentioned) *Gunny Bardue *Sergeant Wilson *Mujer Fuerte (mentioned) *Firesnake (mentioned) *Gator (mentioned) *Mindbird (mentioned) *Stan and Morrie (mentioned) *Stoner (mentioned) *Plastic Girl (mentioned) *Heyoka (mentioned) *Feral (mentioned) *Mega-Girl (mentioned) References Category:Stories Category:Diane Castle Category:Gen1